


Shake a Tail Feather

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shatterdome has a costume party to help relieve a little stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake a Tail Feather

Title: Shake a Tail Feather  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Tendo Choi  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [the-oxford-english-fangirl](http://the-oxford-english-fangirl.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: The Shatterdome has a costume party to help relieve a little stress.

 

Hermann's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he heard the music start. "Newton, you said we weren't going to perform!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Hermann?" Newt got to his feet and held his hand out. "We've both seen the movie enough times to have the dances and songs memorized. Plus, we've had a considerable amount of alcohol. We'll do one song. It'll be fine, trust me."

Taking a deep breath, which did nothing for his nerves, Hermann grabbed Newt's hand. "Just one song, right?" Newt nodded. "Okay."

Tendo got up on the stage. He was dressed as Elvis and when he saw Hermann looking at him, he shook his hips. "The Shatterdome is proud to present, the Blues Brothers!"

The crowd bust into a round of applause as Hermann and Newt joined Tendo. Hermann straightened his sunglasses as he stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're sure glad to be here in the Shatterdome tonight. We're the good old Blues Brothers boys band from Chicago. I hope you enjoy our show. I'm Elwood and this is my brother Jake."

The music playing behind them switched into the opening notes of 'Rawhide'. Hermann gave Newt a nod and then launched into the lyrics. He discovered he wasn't nearly as nervous if he kept his eyes on Newt instead of the crowd. Newt joined in at the right times and by the time they reached the middle of the song, everyone was on their feet, stomping to the music.

They'd almost reached the end when Newt motioned for Tendo to hand him something. Hermann's eyebrows shot up as he spotted the whip in Newt's hands. He bent down, bringing his mouth to Newt's ear. "Newton, if you hit me with that, I'm going to strangle you with it."

"I've been practicing. Just don't move, okay?" Newt turned sideways. "Hi-yah!" The whip cracked loudly, making Hermann jump. Newt repeated the action twice more before the song came to an end.

The crowd went absolutely crazy as they took their bows. Hermann leaned on Newt as they made their way back to the table. Tendo wandered over, giving them each a fresh beer.

"You guys were fantastic." Tendo grinned. "I'm up after Mako. I was thinking of doing 'Jailhouse Rock'." He gave Newt a fist bump and patted Hermann on the back before heading to the stage again.

"That was much more enjoyable than I expected." Hermann sipped his beer. "Perhaps we can do 'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love' later. I've adapted Elwood's footwork so it doesn't make my leg ache so much."

"Really?" Newt's face lit up when Hermann nodded. "This is the best costume party ever."

"Indeed."


End file.
